primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Carter
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Ryan Carter was a lab assistant working at the ARC. Ryan was secretly recruited by a mysterious woman called Eve, who sends him on a number of missions and was stranded in the future after going through an anomaly. After sometime Ryan return to the present to stop the New Dawn from destroying all life on Earth and to make up for helping Helen Cutter. Biography ''Primeval Evolved'' / Series 3 It is his first day at his new job working as a lab assistant at the Anomaly Research Centre. Lester welcomes him and shows him around the building, before taking Ryan to his home lab. Ryan is then greeted by Connor and Abby, who show him around the lab, as well as giving him a welcoming gift - his research journal. Suddenly his telly turns on and a woman named Eve appears. She tells him about how Nick Cutter changed history, and enlists him on a mission to stop history changing again, otherwise the ARC, and maybe even the entire world, would be in catastrophic danger. She also says that Ryan need to look out for the Artifact. Connor arrives in Ryan's lab with Sarah Page, discussing Sarah's current assignment of researching the Qilin, an ancient Chinese unicorn. Sarah greets Ryan, telling him about her job of documenting mythological creatures and linking them to prehistoric or futuristic creatures, and also commenting on how surreal the new job is. As the two leave Connor tells Ryan to check his emails. Eve contacts Ryan and tells him about a new theory that Cutter is working on. She doesn't know what it is yet, but she knows it will bring about bad consequences. But the only way to convince Cutter to stop is if she shows him hard proof. Eve instructs him to sneak into Cutter's office, take photos of whatever is there and send them to her. Ryan proceed to enter Cutter's office, where Ryan connect points that mark famous mythological creatures on a map, but without crossing the same path twice. Once this is completed, Ryan take the photos and send them to Eve. She then warns him about Christine Johnson, military liason to the ARC, who apparently is extremely dangerous. Jenny enters his lab and introduces herself - she says that her job is to take care of public relations at the ARC. She tells him that if anything about the anomalies and creatures got out then there would be widespread panic. She goes on to remind him that everything Ryan do must remain a secret, before leaving. Eve compliments Ryan's work, before informing him of an experiment set up by Connor involving an important breakthrough about the anomalies. She says that Ryan need to go to Connor's lab, complete that experiment and send her photos of the results. Ryan then go to enter Connor's lab and find an experiment involving magnetite. Ryan balance the magnetic field by growing the same amount of magnetite in each bowl. Ryan then take some photos and send them to Eve. She is worried about the consequences of the ARC being able to influence anomalies. On the day after Helen Cutter's attack on the ARC and Nick's death, Sarah comes into his lab and asks Ryan if she can keep some of her files on his table while other areas of the ARC are being rebuilt. She tells Ryan how lucky his is, that his lab wasn't damaged, unlike Cutter's office. She says that she wishes she knew Cutter better, as he was responsible for her employment at the ARC. She lets him know of her plans to carry on Cutter's work, if only she knew where to start. Eve tells Ryan that her current priority is replicating Connor's experiment, so she needs him to do something for her. She says that it's time to find out what Christine Johnson is doing. Eve instructs Ryan to hack into Johnson's security system and create an uplink for her. She tells him that everything Ryan need will be in a service tunnel under Johnson's base. Ryan make his way there, where Ryan find a security access panel on the wall. Ryan open it and find that he must slide three loops along three wires to get the waveforms on the laptop to merge. This will create one uplink, and Eve needs three. Ryan complete this task, and see on a screen a room in Johnson's base where she is holding an anomaly, one that the ARC hasn't picked up. She tells him not to mention this to anyone. Lester has realised that all the time Ryan have been working at the ARC he was also completing secret missions for Helen Cutter (albeit in her Eve disguise - he didn't know who it really was) and is understandably angry. Ryan must go to Christine Johnson's base, where Ryan find an anomaly, through which a Megopteran has come. Ryan fight off the creature by throwing objects at it. Then, make his way through the anomaly into the future. Ryan find himself in a desolate, ruined city. There he see an old television monitor, on which Connor Temple has left a message while on his mission to stop Helen. Between Series 3 and Series 4 Ryan travel to many time period after travelling through the anomalies including World War I and II. Episode 4.7 Ryan return to the present and worked undercover at Prospero Industries as security guard to stop the New Dawn from destroying all life on Earth. Episode 5.6 He helped the ARC team to negates the timeline from ever coming to past. ''The Sound of Thunder: Part 1 The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 Ryan's Inventions Ryan invented two devices while traveling through the anomalies. Anomaly Opening Device The Anomaly Opening Device was created by Ryan to open and/or close the nearest Anomaly when activated, and to show routes through the Anomalies. Ryan also made a watch version of this device. (The Sound of Thunder: Part 1, The Sound of Thunder: Part 2) Digital Imagery Pendant The Digital Imagery Pendant was created by Ryan to project a digital mask over its wearer's face. Ryan used it to disguise himself while posing as a security guard at Prospero Industries. (Episode 4.7, Episode 5.6) Creatures Encountered *Megopteran *Future Predator *Deinonychosaur *Kaprosuchus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Terror Bird *Camouflage Beast *Many others while travel through the anomalies. Appearances Television ;Primeval *Episode 3.3 (first appearance) *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *Episode 4.1 (mentioned) *Episode 4.2 (mentioned) *Episode 4.6 (picture) *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 ;Primeval: New World *The Sound of Thunder: Part 1'' *''The Sound of Thunder: Part 2'' Online ;Primeval Evolved *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 10 ;Series 4 Prequel Webisodes *S4 Prequel Episode 1 (mentioned) *S4 Prequel Episode 2 (mentioned) *S4 Prequel Episode 3 (mentioned) *S4 Prequel Episode 4 (mentioned) *S4 Prequel Episode 5 (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters